chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Equestrian Evocatus III
This Imperial Equestrian bears an insignia on his armor with three chevrons, marking him as an Evocatus III. *Legionary Human Fighter (Roughrider) 6 **'Favored Class '''Fighter (+6 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init +3 *'Faith 'Hadeanism; 'Deities 'DraconisP +3, Hadeus +2 Defense *'''AC 24; Touch 13; Flat-footed '21; (+8 armor, +3 Dex, +3 shield) *'HP '57 (6 HD; 6d1033 + 18 Con + 6 favored class) *'Fort '+8; '''Ref '+5; 'Will '+3; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline, Steadfast Mount +2; 'Weaknesses 'Obedience Offense *'''Speed 20 ft. *'Melee' mwk lance +11/+6 (+1 while mounted or adjacent to mount) 20/x3; +1 while mounted or adjacent to mount; or +1 longsword +14/+8 (+1 while mounted or adjacent to mount) 19-20/x2 *'Ranged' javelin +9 (1d6+4; 30 ft.; 20/x2) *'Special Attacks 'Mounted Mettle +1 Statistics *'Str '''18 (+4); '''Dex' 16 (+3); Con 16 (+3); Int 12 (+0); Wis 12 (+1); Cha 8 (-1) *'Base Atk '+6/+1; CMB '+10; '''CMD '''23 *'Feats 'Endurance'B, Indomitable MountF', Mounted Combat, Mounted Shield'F, On the Run, Shield FocusF', Spirited Charge'F, Sword of XilosH''' +2, Wheeling Charge **'''Notation 'F'''Fighter bonus feat, '''H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''18 ranks; '''ACP '-4 **'Handle Animal' +8 (6 ranks - 1 Cha + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +10 (1 rank + 4 Str + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Knowledge (Local) '+2 (2 ranks) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +6 (1 rank + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Profession' (Soldier) +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Ride' +14 (6 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 2 culture); (+2 circumstance to say in saddle) **'Survival' +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class) *'Languages 'Arcadian, Hadean *'SQ 'Armored Charger *'Culture 'Corvan; Skills Intimidate, Knowledge (Martial), Ride Gear *'Encumbrance' 84 lbs. (light load) *'Light Load '''100 lbs.; '''Medium Load '''101-200 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''201-300 lbs. *'Mount heavy horse (combat trained); 'Mount Gear '(31 lbs. load) bit and bridle, military saddle *'Carried '(25 lbs.) heavy steel shield, mwk lance *'Worn '(55 lbs.) mwk breastplate, soldier's uniform, mwk steel pteruges **Belt (4 lbs.) +1 longsword **'Quiver '(10 lbs.) 5 javelins *'Other '''When away from a settlement, an equestrian equips their horse with saddlebags, where they store 5 days of animal feed, a bedroll, a flint and steel, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, 5 torches, 5 trail rations, and a waterskin; increasing their mount's encumbrance to by 80 lbs. While on patrol, an equestrian evocatus carries a set of masterwork manacles with an average lock, increasing their encumbrance by 3 lbs. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment Any *'Organization '''duo (2), trio (3) maniple (4-7 and 1 Equestrian Decanus Evocatus II), decade (9 and 1 Equestrian Decanus Evocatus II) *'Treasure '''NPC gear Equestrians are trained in Legionary Academies from tributes who display a natural aptitude for horseback combat. They are the most respected and feared among the basic troops of the Legion for their ability to make deadly coordinated charges, felling enemies in single strikes with their lances. Tactics The equestrian evocatus' primary method of attack is to make ride-by charges as a unit using On the Run, dealing triple damage with their lance and Spirited Charge. If dismounted or caught in place, the equestrian will drop their lance to begin fighting with their longsword. Equestrians fight until incapacitated or until ordered to stop by a superior. Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:CR 6 Creatures